The present invention relates to securing electronic modules such as printed circuit boards to racks and other assemblies, and more particularly, to securing such electronic cards rigidly against shock and vibration against a plurality of loading axes.
It is a persistent problem for securing and supporting electronic cards against multi-axis shock and vibration found in naval shipboard use. Additionally, these electronic cards must be detachable, particularly for repair purposes. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a means for securing and supporting electronic cards against shock and vibration in high vibration environments along a plurality of orthogonal axes.